Not Really Friends
by EngieFangirl
Summary: Based on the events of Season 1 Episodes 12 and 14. Will Halstead and Connor Rhodes have never really gotten along but that might change as work starts heating up.
Dr Connor Rhodes arrived just before shift change and went looking for someone, everywhere from the doctor's locker room to the bathroom but he couldn't find the person he was looking for.

-Have you seen Wi... I mean Dr Halstead- he asked walking up to the front desk nurse.

-Yeah, he came in earlier but he's been in Dr Goodwin's office along with a lawyer all morning.

-Okay, thanks- he mumbled, looking quite distracted as he walked away.

Connor didn't have any time to even think about going up to Dr Goodwin's office because their quiet morning was immediately disrupted when the doors flew open and the paramedics came rushing in with two police officers; one injured and one looking really worried and one kid.

-Dr Rhodes, you take the boy and Dr Choi, you and Dr Reese take the officer- shouted Maggie starting to get into gear as the shift officially started.

Dr Rhodes did his best to stabilise his patient before wheeling him out of the room to take him to surgery.

-He's not going anywhere until we get his blood alcohol tested- said the officer when she came out of her partner's room.

-He's the reason my partner's in here and every IV you give him lowers his blood alcohol level. He is not going anywhere.

-Trevor, are you consenting to a blood test? - he asked removing his patient's oxygen mask.

-No.

-There you have it, we're leaving.

-You're going to regret doing this- she said storming off with her phone in hand.

...

Connor treated his patient and was busy finishing up when his father came storming in.

-I'm Stan Woodsen, Trevor's father. Is he going to be okay?

-Yes, he wasn't hurt that badly but the other people were.

-The other... never mind. I heard that you didn't consent to a blood test that was smart.

-You taught me well dad.

-Your son may be fine but one of the officers that found him isn't. He's still in surgery.

-I'll just make a donation to the police department and it'll all go away. By the way, I didn't thank you for saving my son's life yet. Thank you very much- he said holding out his hand to Connor.

Connor looked at the hand and then back at the boy's father.

-I just did my job- He said before storming out.

He left the room and decided to go to the doctor's locker room and get his phone ad to get away from the little family.

-Same stupid sense on entitlement. My DUI kid, he's ruined.

-Connor look, we don't get along and you don't like me but I need a favour and there's no one else I can ask... I have to access my records and I can't use my code to log in.

-Why not?

-Because no one can know that I looked at them.

...

-Caught me on the right day- he said moving towards Will.

-It's for my DNR patient, I...

-Don't tell me. I don't want to know anything about it.

-Thanks- he said watching Connor leave before going back to the screen.

Will couldn't believe what he was looking at. After reading up on his patient, he got up and rushed to go find someone who could clear it up for him.

-Placebo's, you guys put her on a placebo?

-It was the doctor's decision, Will. There's nothing that I could do about it.

-Why didn't you tell me, Zoe?

-I didn't know how'd you react.

-I put my career on the line for her, I deserved to know- he said storming off.

...

Zoe did her own digging before going to find a doctor.

-You're doctor Rhodes?

-Yeah.

-I had a check, Dr Halstead used your code to access Jennifer Baker's records didn't he?

-Look I...

-I don't care about any of that. He found out that she's only on a placebo and I'm afraid that he's going to tell her.

-... I'll handle it.

Connor ran after Will as he saw him entering the elevator.

...

-Eighth floor. Clinical trial wing, seriously? When I helped you out earlier, I didn't think it was going to lead to this.

-Why do you care?

-I'm not going to stand by and watch another guy ruin his life- he said pressing the emergency stop button.

-You're not going to stop me.

-Actually I am.

Will tried going towards the buttons but Connor pushed him against the wall and stood behind him.

-You're not suppose to go near her, if you tell her she's on a placebo that's you license, okay!

-She can go home!

-You're a good doctor, the world needs good doctor's you ass. I'm not letting you go until you calm down Will.

-She can go home.

-I know but you have to think about yourself also.

They stood there starring at each other for a while before Connor pressed the button to allow the elevator to move.

-Our shift's almost over, let's go to Molly's so that you can get away from things here.

-Okay.

...

They sat in Molly's not really talking or looking at each other. Hermann come by to give them their drinks and tried making some small talk but quickly realised that neither one of them were in the mood for much conversation so he decided to walk away.

...

-Thank you, Connor.

-Anytime.

 **...My Turn...**

A few weeks later Dr Rhodes was busy coming down from a high after having saved a baby's life when he was called but Maggie and given a patient that had just been in a car accident. He quickly set to work to try and stabilize her. Dr Halstead even came in to lend a hand and after putting a breathing tube down her throat and cutting her open to relieve some of the pressure they decided to wheel her off to the OR.

Dr Downey scrubbed in for the surgery too but there wasn't much that either of them could do to help her because her heart wasn't receiving enough blood.

...

Dr Rhodes went to the doctor's locker room after the surgery to freshen up and get ready to leave but just as he was about to leave Dr Halstead walked in.

-Tough loss today.

-Yeah.

-Sorry.

-It's okay.

-Hey listen, how about we get a drink at Molly's?

-Sure, meet you there in a bit?

-Okay.

Dr Rhodes walked out after that and left Dr Halstead starring at the space that he was previously occupying before he himself decided to go grab a shower before leaving.

...

Will walked into Molly's half an hour later and went looking for Connor and when he couldn't find him, he asked Hermann who hadn't seen Connor either. He decided to head back to the hospital thinking that maybe Connor got held up or something. When he got to the hospital's parking lot, the sight before his eyes broke his heart. He saw Connor crying in his car and ran over to him and got into the car himself.

-Hey, what's wrong?- he asked putting his arms around Connor's shoulder and pulling him closer.

-Will... what are you doing here?

-Being her for you like you were there for me a few weeks ago.

-No.

-Yes Connor, I care about you and because of you I'm still a doctor right now so there isn't a way that I'm leaving you alone right now.

-I couldn't cave her. I wasn't fast enough.

-You tried your best to save her and Dr Downey also said that there wasn't anything you or him could do to save her. Please don't beat yourself up over this, okay.- he said wrapping both arms around Connor and pulling him closer.

-Why are you doing this, Will?- he sniffled

-I really want to say that it's because you helped me a couple of weeks but that isn't it. I care about you, probably a lot more than I should and I don't know why.

-I understand.

-No you don't... it's a lot more than I should be, you're my colleague but...

\- It's mutual.

-What?

-I care about you too even though I probably don't have the best way of showing it.

-Yeah, you really don't- he smiled pulling Connor in tighter.

-Pull me any tighter and I won't be able to breathe.

-I'm a doctor, I'll save you.

-As much as I'm enjoying this, I do believe that you owe me a beer.

-And you will get that but only if I get to sit with you like this for a bit longer.

-Deal.

Will and Connor remained in Connor's car for the next fifteen minutes without saying much but definitely starring at each other with a sparkle in their eyes.


End file.
